


Cute Confessions

by jaazzmiin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader finds friends, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaazzmiin/pseuds/jaazzmiin
Summary: You and your team are ready to start looking for Gortys energy chassis at the Atlas Terraforming facility. But you might find something else during this little adventure :)
Relationships: Rhys (Borderlands)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Cute Confessions

You and your companions finally found the Atlas terraforming facility in the mysterious jungle on Pandora. You were in one of what seemed like to be of Atlas' break rooms, according to the drakefruits on the table and the coffee machine in the corner. Everyone were looking for any clues, for Gortys' energy chassis and eventually finding finally the vault of the traveler.

You were nervously looking around for anything in the room that might look suspicious and glanced accidentally over to your crush...Rhys. Of course you were nervous because you were around him in a room with little space. It felt like he was standing next to you and you couldn't stop blushing. Your heart was always fluttery around him and you loved this feeling. You haven't felt so alive and happy in a long time and that's all because of him.

Even though you grouped up to find the vault of the traveler, you never expected to find a love that changed your life in just a short time in such a joyful way. You wished you could tell him this, tell him everything you felt that you enjoyed every moment speaking with him about everything, to just sit next to each other at night, looking into the beautiful sky full of stars and laugh occasionally about some stupid jokes of Rhys or just the way he always looked at you with his stunning eyes that made your knees all weak. The list could go on.

You couldn't help but smile to yourself, remembering the last night you shared. His cute laughing still echoed in your head and you sighed absently, standing in the middle of the break room with bright red cheeks. He made your world brighter and every passing day the urge to tell him grew bigger, but getting a rejection stopped you in your way so far. 

You spaced out in your thoughts, not noticing that you were looking in Rhys direction, who was standing next to the windows. He thought for a second that you were looking out of it, but wasn't sure. 

Rhys seemed to stare at you all the time too, observing every movement of you and your cute facial expression during your sweet daydreams of him, but you snapped just in time. You caught him kind of off-guard, smiling warmly at you, but when your eyes bore into his beautiful mismatching ones, he abruptly turned his sight from you into the opposite direction you were looking, facing his back.

There was a stinging feeling in your chest, because you never noticed him ignoring you before and it hurt you in a strange way. You were chatting some moments ago normally and even laughed too so you thought that there was no need for it. You never had any problems with him, since he was a very easy-going person and always open for any kind of fun. But his behavior seemed a bit odd to you. 

Deep into your thoughts again, you were thinking what could have possibly been wrong. What did you do during your daydream? Did any movement of yours look funny? Did he knew about your feelings or did he need a pause from you? 

You wished sometimes in scenarios like this that you had a best friend. Someone who would warn you and someone who would listen about all the little details you notice about the growing love towards him. Of course you had Sasha and Fiona, but you haven't communicated enough with them to tell them anything about your love interest. You were to scared because you knew that anybody would make fun of you or even him in the end. Especially Fiona since she acts always so tough around everyone. Thinking about this stung you right into the chest again. 

You weren't also sure about his feelings, if they were mutual or if he even had feelings for someone else... He always seemed to act strange around Sasha and had even more fun with her, which hurt you sometimes. But you were friends and you always tried to get those kind of thoughts out of your head, since he is not your boyfriend (yet ;)) 

But the next moment when you focused your gaze on him again, he gave his full attention to Sasha, chatting and laughing, as if nothing just happened. 

'Maybe he does have a thing for her after all', you thought to yourself, unsure of what else to think about his strange behavior. 

'That's enough!' You shook your head and turned your back away from them. You needed air, immediately! 

You stomped out of the room without a word to anyone and left some of them speechless there. But someone seemed to notice it anyway. 

You run another way outside, just to make sure no one was following you and let out a sigh of relief. The end of the sigh turned into a light choke and you didn't notice that you were holding back tears. 

The whole scene did mean more to yourself than you could admit and it made you somehow sick that you were jealous about your friends. The feeling seemed wrong but still stung in your chest. 

Breathing in now the fresh air seemed to ease the pain a bit and your burning head felt also at least a little lighter. 

"It's not right to think this way... They're my friends and I should be happy for them." you tried to argue with your feelings even though they might not want to hear it. Your heart already grew to big for this tall goof and it was probably to late for a sudden change of mind. 

"Hey uhm, need some help?" a familiar voice appeared out of a sudden and you startled awkwardly at the noise. 

"Woah there, you got me for a moment Fiona! Don't do this ever again!" you sighed to yourself. 

She chuckled at your scared appearance and pat your shoulder in excuse. 

"Don't worry, won't happen again. Well, as long as you don't storm out like this again of course." she added sheepishly. 

"I know you may not expect me to be the kind of person who listens to problems or anything. But you still got me interested. So...What's the matter about your 'happy friends'? Wanna talk about it?" 

Shock was written in your eyes at her sudden kindness, but you were more surprised that she even listened at your monologue to yourself. Realising you needed to explain this made your face grow all red again, because you couldn't just talk about your jealousy towards her sister. She might kill you... No she WILL kill you for being a dick and having negative thoughts about here beloved sister. 

You thought for a moment to yourself how to come up with the right words but got interrupted. 

"Listen, I think I've seen enough lately to tell what's wrong with you and I think you shouldn't be scared about me or my sister." she mentioned in a kind manner. 

Your eyes grew bigger and you finally had the courage to look her in the eyes to see if she meant what she said. 

Fiona nodded and gave you a firm smile. Everything felt so much better after these words and you had a good feeling about her intentions, because she never showed anyone any kindness except her sister Sasha. It meant a lot you. Especially because she somehow knew how your feelings work. 

"Yes, it's about Sasha.. ." you added still nervous because you were to embarrassed to tell her about your feelings for Rhys. 

"Aaand probably Rhys. Am I right?" she gave you that shit eating grin again and you swear she was enjoying this way to far. 

"Yes, so I think you read me already like a book, so there's no need of telling you anything more about me." you mocked her and you both laughed. 

She seemed to be in her thoughts for a moment. "I think your body language says more about you than you're aware of it, you know? If you're mad in love, you don't seem to notice it a lot, that's all. But most importantly is that you need to talk with Rhys about your feelings. And that's why I took the opportunity to have a little chat with you." 

She paused for a moment as if she was unsure to keep on, but you didn't even wanted to interrupt her because she grew as some kind of fortune-teller to you, the way she read you and your feelings. 

"So to keep your hopes up, I think... No I'm sure from what I've seen, he likes you too. So your job is to tell him about your feelings, because I think he won't ever tell you anything. He is to soft for this." The last line she kind of whispered to herself, but you heard it anyways and you both laughed again. 

She really is great and who would have known that she could have a softer side? You both chatted a bit and decided eventually to go in and continue the search for Gortys' energy chassis. 

To be continued...


End file.
